The most important criterion when cleaning textiles, hard surfaces, such as in particular when washing dishes, in particular during automatic dish washing, is the cleaning performance when it comes to a wide variety of soiling, which is introduced in particular in the form of food residue. While the cleaning performance of dishwashing agents used today is generally high, the problem that arises, among other things due to the general trend in automatic dishwashing to increasingly use low-temperature programs, is that many of the usual automatic dishwashing agents exhibit inadequate cleaning performance on stubborn soiling. Such inadequate cleaning performance and the attendant inadequate cleaning of the dishes result in dissatisfaction on the part of the consumer and in the consumer pretreating such soiling, which in turn increases the consumption of water and energy. As a result, a general need exists for automatic dishwashing agents that exhibit good cleaning performance even on stubborn, in particular burn-on, soiling, without reducing the existing good cleaning performance when it comes to other types of soiling.